A New World
by TheGoddessNelexte
Summary: What happens when the 1p characters and the dreaded 2p characters are stuck together due to numerous world problems? The 3p's. They may seem nice at first, but don't travel alone, or else you'll be their next victim. Disclaimer- I don't own this wonderfully crazy anime.
1. All My Fault (America)

**Disclaimer- Me no own Hetalia. Thank you to Glassamilk, who wrote one of my favorite stories, Gutters** **. Also lots of thanks to all of you who have written stories about the 1p and 2p characters. And a huge thanks to my XSDVBFF Sunlight Crystal, who got me into Hetalia in the first place. Mild language. PLEASE REVIEW HERE ARE COOKIES (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

It was all his fault.

And now he would have to, for once, give a professional speech at the World meeting. Not only that, but if he messed up, he would most likely die. Doing this would be as hard as not eating a single hamburger for a week.

America checked his watch once again. " What?! It's already noon?! THE DAMNED MEETING STARTS IN SEVEN FREAKING HOURS AND I CAN'T EVEN MAKE UP A SPEECH AND MY SUIT IS TOO LARGE AND I"M WEARING POLAND'S HAIR BOW AS A BOWTIE! IF CANADA AND ENGLAND DON'T GET HERE SOON, I'M GONNA DIEEEEE!"

Just as he said this, the doorbell rang. " A-Alfred? We're here.

" What's the idiot screaming about now?"

" England! That's not nice! The poor thing might die in a few hours!"

America swung open the mahogany door, making England shriek and fall off the front steps. " OW! You bloody wanker, don't do that!" Canada looked like he was about to laugh. That was a sure sign something was wrong.

" Wassup, people?"

" We will help you and give our honest opinions. Here is mine: your suit looks ugly."

America blushed. " I know, Iggy. It's too big. Can you take me to the tailor?"

Canada shuddered. " Remember what happened the last time we let America drive?"

"Yes, and I'm going to drive whether he likes it or not!"

"But"-

" I said, whether you like it or NOT"

England dragged America towards the car, and Canada strolled along behind them, hands in his pockets, Kumajiro on his head.

"At least he is sort of acting like Canada now," America thought, "Will he stay like this or are our counterparts making us all go insane, not just him?"

Although America was completely oblivious, England lectured him on everything he could think of, until America shrieked, " Iggy, SHUT UP!"

"Sorry. I-I just don't want you to die."

"Brother won't die," Canada confirmed, hugging America, "Right, A-America?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure."

At this, all of the nation's stopped conversing with each other and thought of all the problems ahead.

A billion thoughts cluttered America's head. " Will they kill me? Will I have time to explain? Will we go to war?" In the midst of his thinking, he fell asleep until Canada shook him awake.

"W-We're here, brother."

America yawned and got out of the car, Canada and England on either side of him.

The sidewalks were full of people going to work or nearby parks or restaurants that seemed to draw people into them. A lot of them were staring at the odd trio, mostly Canada, who was wearing winter clothing in the middle of summer, and carrying Kumajiro, which most of them thought to be a stuffed animal.

"Momma, why is there a man carrying a bear?" A little girl asked

"Don't worry about it. And remember to avoid people like that."

As they walked into the store, America shouted at the shopkeeper, "HEY, DUDE! I NEED THIS SUIT HERE FIX"-

"America, calm down." England placed a hand on America's shoulder and smiled nervously at the shopkeeper

"Next!" The shopkeeper, who they could now see was a middle aged woman with thick framed glasses and her hair pulled back in a tight bun.

"Hi," said all three nations

"Oh, so it's the obnoxious one, the polite one, and the quiet one."

"I can speak!" Canada declared

"Well, well then. What do we have here? Ah, looks like your suit is too big." She looked the suit all over, her face blank.

"And, um, I'm sorry ma'am." America apologized

"It's fine." She insisted

The shopkeeper, who said her name was Madeline, led America to get it fixed. She fussed with the folds, straightened the collar, added pins here and there until the suit was the perfect size.

"What brought you here?" She asked them

Canada answered before America even had the chance to open his mouth, "We are going on an important business meeting, miss."

"Well, ok. Good luck to you." She gave them a smile, and they felt compelled to tell her what was going to happen to the world.

As England drove to the airport, America thought about the meeting.

He was the only one who knew what really happened. The scariest thing wasn't the outcome, the scariest thing was how it happened.

And it was all his fault.

 **So, you liketh? I will try to update at at least every Friday. Fun fact- Italy and Romano's birthdays are on the same day as my brother, March 17/ Saint Patrick's Day. What is even stranger is that my brother and I are half Italian because my dad is Italian. Happy early Birthday to all of them! =D**

 **I give you stars to thank you for reading. ***************************** Also, when you review, please be nice!**

 **Bye for now,**

 **TheGoddessNelexte**


	2. Never Give An Italian Coffee (Germany)

**Hi. Me is back. I couldn't sleep, so I got up early and went here**.

Germany decided that he would never, no matter what, give Italy coffee again.

" YAY! Mr. Germany got me a white flag!" Italy shrieked, waving around what he thought to be a flag, but was actually a tie.

" Ve~ look, strange alien creature, I'm a pirate! YARR!" He sat upon his shower curtain, brandishing his terrifying...shoe?

" Yes, that's truly amazing. Now get ready, or else we'll never get out of here," Germany sighed

" Si! Haha, pwetty!" He screamed, attacking his light blue suit.

" Matter of fact, I think you need help."

"N-no! Felix doesn't like it when I wear shoes!"

"Who the heck is Felix?"

"My pet rainbow trash can!" Italy declared, petting his imaginary friend.

Cue the silence. Cue the facepalm.

Italy was going insane , and Germany trying his best to get Italy out of the very fascinating cabinet.

"The cabinet taught me some new words!" Italy started dancing in circles around Germany, "You f***ing b**** go to h***!"

Yes, Germany was sure there was some problem going on with Italy. But was it only the coffee, right?

"Okay, get ready. Now."

"Sir, yes sir," Italy giggled, finally pulling on the suit and somehow managing to get the tie on.

Germany dragged Italy to the car, not at all happy to spend the next ten hours with the crazy Italian. One hour might just be too much for him. He drove in silence, listening to Italy yell, "Cow, cow!" as he pointed at the "Do Not Enter" signs.

Eventually, with several pleas to adopt a pet cow from Italy, they got onto the plane heading for Japan. Italy was in awe at the shrinking world, which he thought to be some sort of magic trick.

" Italy, come on, we have to get to Kiku's house." Germany called, careful to use Japan's real name.

" Ve~, okie dokie!"

Germany sighed, wondering if the coffee wasn't the only thing making Italy act like this.

The two nations arrived at Japan's quaint little house. "Herro," Japan stared at Italy, knowing something was wrong with him, " what is wrong with Ita-chan?"

"You. Have. TACOS!" Italy yelled, hugging Japan.

" Um, Sorry, I do not." Japan squirmed uncomfortably, "Can you please let go?"

"Okay!"

"Japan?"

"Yes, Doitsu-san. What would you like?"

"Can you, uh, show Italy around the house?" With that, he ran off to Japan's computer room to do some research

Germany scrolled across arcticles, but none of them we're what he wanted. Except one labeled "My Friend Drank Coffee And Now He's Crazy!"

He clicked on it, reading the content.

" We are still unsure of how this is caused or what to call it. The symptoms of this disease are craziness. They also may be able to see aliens."

Germany already knew who caused it. " Oliver, what the heck did you do?" He read on, surprised at his findings

" There is no cure. Eventually, they will die."

Germany was horrified. Italy was going to die. And there was no way to stop it.

 **HI! I was bored so I posted you people another chapter. I know it's kinda short, but I hope you like it. Readers and reviewers are greatly appreciated, especially reviewers. I know this was very weird. Disclaimer: I do not own Italy and Germany. I do own Felix**

 **Bye for now,**

 **TheGoddessNelexte *********************


	3. Clear As Day, Dark As Night (Luciano)

****IMPORTANT NOTE: 1p's will be called by their country's name. 2p's will be called by their human names. Next chapter will be a list of 3p names. They will be based off of the 3p's split personality, so many will have double names.**

 **The article in chapter 4 wasn't meant to be written professionally like the one in this chapter, but instead written by what could be a dazed and terrified friend. This chapter will be the longest so far. I didn't feel like doing two different chapters for Luciano and Kuro, so I will have them be together in one chapter. It's Luciano narrating, by the way. Please review and, here's one cookie for my sole reviewer (::)**

Luciano was in his favorite place of all- the weapon closest. He sighed, ran his fingers over the hilt of his sole hunting knife, picked it up in a flash, and stabbed the door with it. The lights-the only part he disliked-turned on, and Kuro walked in, apparently drunk.

"Heeeeyyy...we...uhhhhh ...NEED HELP..." Kuro stumbled and fell onto Luciano's arms, " I...am...HUNGRY!"

" What are you doing?" Luciano stared at Kuro like he had two heads, which could have been possible, knowing Kuro. " ARE YOU DRUNK! &%*#!" Luciano, surprised and slightly miffed, but not too much because he was used to this sort of behavior, dropped Kuro on the cold, stone floor. Kuro didn't seem to care.

Luciano slammed the giggling Kuro's head against the shredded wooden wall, destroyed by the myriad of knives hitting, and Kuro's world went dark.

 _Two hours later_

"Ahhhhhh!" Kuro sat up so fast he hit his head on Luciano's nose, " Wha-? Was I drunk? Did you kill me? Is this heaven or hell?" Kuro kept running in circles like an out of controlled carousel until Luciano managed to get him to gain his composure.

"Yes, you were. Drunk, I mean. Not dead. Or dying." Luciano's work phone vibrated, causing both of them to jump.

" Who the heck could it be? It's, like, one in the morning."

Turns out, it was 1p America, which was unexpected. Luciano stared at his phone for a solid minute before deciding to answer it. The text read " WE ARE GOING TO DIEEEEEE! THERE ARE THESE NEW COUNTRIES CALLED 3PS AND THEY HAVE SPLIT PERSONALITY DISORDER! MEETING TOMORROW, 7 P.M.!"

Luciano knew he was hiding something, _something_ horrible, but when he tried to answer the text, his signal was blocked.

"Blocked," Luciano confirmed "I can't reply to the stupid text. That idiot." He growled and threw his phone against the wall. Luckily for the phone, nothing broke.

"We should take over the world! Mwuahaha!" Kuro attempted to do the evil laugh, which was surprisingly good.

" No, Kuro, " Luciano gave him a pointed glare, "We have to see what it is about. For all we know, there could really be trouble. America wasn't exactly specific."

Obviously, Kuro wasn't listening, as he was running around and cackling maniacally. Seriously, some people never learn.

" KURO!" Luciano's eyes blazed with anger as he slammed Kuro's head against the wall once again, but this time it didn't knock him out , " WE HAVE WORK TO DO!"

" Sorry, sir"

Luciano smirked, pleased at being called "sir." "Okay. We should get get to it."

They browsed the internet, although it was pretty much unreliable. One article popped up under Luciano's search. It read: "Recently, there have been a series of outbursts across the planet. Crime, death rates, and population of non-affected areas have increased. The cause of the crimes are unconfirmed, but the places that seem to have crime activity are marked with a circle cut in half by a jagged line. Many of these areas are wealthy and have plenty of resources to steal or destroy. The crime group has also been shown to reside in heavily populated areas, but they never stay in one place for a long time, as they are considered to be Nomads. Although none have been spotted at day, few people have been spotted at night. One witness reported "They were terrifying. My family and neighbors thought I had gone insane, but they had one half of one person, the other half was another. I could see it as clear as day..."

No more benefited him, so he clicked out of the article and turned off his phone. "Kuro? Have you found anything?"

"Yes, I have," Kuro scrolled through the report, "Not much, though. All it said was they were known as the "gangsters," and when I clicked names, an error screen popped up."

"Well, that's odd," Luciano flipped his knife up into the air, and caught by the blade it as it came down, "Why would they even put a tab labeled "names" if they don't even have any that anyone knows?"

"Heck, I don't know." Kuro shrugged

"Well, I saw another thing," Kuro had a mischievous smile on his face and his eyes were shining, "It may be just the thing we are looking for." He recited the article's lower section, word for word. "Although it may seem that this is effecting the whole human race, it is not true. People as a whole aren't in danger, only few areas are dealing with this problem. Unfortunately, the problem of the so-called "gangsters" is spreading, but surely we can stop it..."

Luciano pondered this "What? They talk about how bad it is, and now they say everything is fine? That doesn't make sense. Honestly, I don't give a &#$*. Not at all. Those people can deal with it themselves. We've seen worse. Much worse."

Kuro gave him another small smile. "Think about it. People are freaking out. Maybe they want to reassure the people, tell them that they'll be okay, that the human race isn't coming to an end."

"That does make sense. But why wouldn't people know what's happening?"

Kuro was struck with silence, and it was clear he didn't have a single idea, single thought.

Luciano though about it, and a sudden idea came to him. "You know, Oliver wouldn't have caused this, or else we would have already known. What if those 1p's messed up, for once.

Kuro grinned from ear to ear, but it wasn't a happy and excited grin. It was evil. "Oh, yes, I'd love to see that. They would finally know how we feel."

"Agreed, my friend."

Kuro looked up expectantly and whispered, "I have an idea. And I think it's a good one."

"Oh, God, no." He buried his face in his hands for a count of three, "Please tell me it doesn't involve taking over the whole damn world."

Kuro expression was fake, it was definitely frequently practiced, "Oh, no, no, no. We can just let them see how many problems we have. And let them deal with it themselves." His voice was as smooth as honey, but Luciano knew it just it was wasn't right. He was lying.

"Are you &#*$ing kidding me?! We can't do that! Our world is in peril, too! Our. Freaking. World."

"Yeah, we can help both worlds. But we just help the 1p's less than us."

Luciano was buried deep in his own thoughts. " Ya know, I kind of like that. Years I have been waiting for the chance of revenge. And this might be it." As much as a small feeling in the back of his head was telling him not to, he had to agree. It was like Kuro was controlling his thoughts, his actions, _him_.

Kuro considered this, " Well, we could also get revenge. Yeah, that's a pretty good idea, don't ya think?." He tapped his fingers twice against Luciano's arm.

Luciano, as always, was thinking on the dark side." There is absolutely no way we can do this without a plan. Some of them will know what we are doing, and they will tell the rest of those damned idiots, and that would ruin it all. Every single bit."

"Hmmm...I think I have another plan, _just_ for that." Kuro had a dreamy look on his face, and as much as he hated it, it terrified Luciano.

Kuro stared at Luciano, expecting him to reply. And to willingly agree with everything he said, no hesitation required. "Can you possibly tell me the plan?"

"Yes, I can." Kuro's alarm went off, "Wait, I have to go. I'll tell you tomorrow." He bolted out of the door, leaving Luciano hanging.

Luciano sighed. Finally. He was alone. Or was he?

The door creaked, and a slow, misty figure approached.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter. I only own the setting and the articles.**

 **ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: I need names for 3p nations. I will only accept reviews, and email from Sunlight Crystal, because she has my email. Here are the rules: Give me the name (Duh). Give me the countries it could be used for. Give me the meaning ** I need the meaning because I have to know if it fits any of them. Remember, they have serious split-personality disorder. And just to confirm, this would happen before America and Germany's chapters in sequential order, but it makes more sense to be like this.**

 **May the stars be forever guiding you,**

 **TheGoddessNelexte**

 **P.s. Not only did I post this today because it is St. Patrick's Day, but it is also Italy, Romano, AND my brother's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THEM ALL! ^_^ I really liked writing this chapter! :)**


	4. Names For 3p Nations

**This is just a list of 3p nation names. I will only accept name requests via reviews. The guidelines are at the end of last chapter, but here they are again.**

 **Give me the name**

 **Give me the possible countries it could be used for (I may change this depending on what I think would fit)**

 **Give me the meaning ( to see if it makes sense)**

 **Remember that their personalities are sort of like a mixture between the 1p and 2p nations, but more 2p. Look up what a name means before you post it as a review, and don't make it too common.**

 **3p characters that will definitely be included (called by their country's name until I get names, if I don't get any I will have resort to scouring the internet) :(**

 **America, England, France, Italy, Germany, Japan, Canada, Romano, Russia, Belarus, Hungary, Poland, Spain, Greece, The Nordics, Turkey, Austria, Prussia, and maybe a few more.**

 **THREE WHOLE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU PEOPLE COOKIES FOR YOU ALL (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

- **3p America= Kesler-Aindreas (Kes)**

 **-3p England= Curcithan (C.T.)**

 **-3p France= Accalon-Ferox (Ash)**

 **-3p Italy= Cayolah (Cay)**

 **-3p Germany= Segenam Arman (Ar)**

 **-3p Japan= Larshi (Lar, Lars)**

 **-3p Canada= Emarnal (Emar)**

 **-3p Romano= Nazim-Heramba (Naz)**

 **-3p Russia= Tared**

 **-3p Belarus= Tiombe-Narsicca (Just don't call her by her full name, and you'll be fine)**

 **-3p Hungary= Adiana-Beda (she doesn't really care)**

 **-3p Poland= Vedro**

 **-3p Spain= Walle (may be short for Wallace, nobody really knows)**

 **-3p Greece= -Sirius-Nemuel (doesn't care)**

 **-3p Iceland= Derlach**

 **-3p Norway= Afi-Caius (Afi, Afic, Afis, or Afia)**

 **-3p Denmark= Reinost (unknown, doesn't have a nickname/short name)**

 **-3p Sweden= Anan-Nirav (Nir, Niran, Nira)**

 **-3p Finland= Ormlad (Unknown, doesn't have nickname/short name)**

 **-3p Austria= Dexter-Gandharva (Dex, Full name)**

 **-3p Turkey=Amalin (Amal, Amali)**

 **-3p Prussia= Bao-Cassius (Cass, First/ second part of name, Full name)**

 **Yay I have names now. I know I made some changes, and there may be characters that won't be named in the chapter they will be in. And yes, I did combine some names, but many have double names. Forget any of the 3p's names, just come here. The guidelines don't really matter since I have names.**

 **Goodbye and good day,**

 **TheGoddessNelexte**

 **If you want a name that means something specific, go to. I got a lot of the double names and parts of the single names from there! :)**


	5. Boundaries (America-san)

**Mild language due to something called Romano and possibly insane nations.**

The meeting started out normal. At least, as normal as it could be.

Italy, who was still insane and heavily caffeinated, was having a pep talk with Felix, the Bad Touch Trio were singing their Marukaite Chikyuus really loudly and off key, Germany was screaming at everyone to shut up, Romano was eating a tomato and glaring at everyone. Norway was asking Iceland to called him big brother or at least Onii-chan, Iceland was completely ignoring him and was eating licorice, Finland was playing fetch with Hanatamago, Denmark was building something with legos, 'cause of course he hadn't grown out of it, and Sweden was reading. The rest of the nation's were arguing, and the same thing was happening for all of the 2p's.

There was only two things out of place- everyone could _see **Canada**_ , and America was completely silent. Actually, he looked scared, but that only worried Hungary and Ukraine. Other than that, things were perfectly sane, if you didn't count italy.

Until this happened: "heheheheheheh, LOOK AT MUH PET! HE IS NAMED FELIX AND HE EATS WHIPPED CREAM AND BUBBLE GUM-M-M-MMMMMM! Italy shoved Felix into England's face, making him spill his herbal tea. "Ow, ow, OW! Why did you do that, it hurt and it hurt, and...and I have no tea, none at all. I need tea to survi-"

Flavio and France arguing cut him off. "No, I'm more beautiful! France has better food than you unsophisticated Italians!

"Nuh-uh. I am the most fabulous, I will rule the world!"

They started a sissy fit, because that and duct tape solves pretty much everything. Unless France is holding a rose with thorns while doing it. That just causes even more arguing, making it worse than when it started. And most likely a lot more painful. Oh, and a person who will not be named has a lot more cleaning to do. You know who I mean.

Germany had had enough. "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP! AMERICA WANTED TO SAY SOMETHING AND MOST OF YOU ARE ACTING LIKE FOOLS! NOT ALL OF YOU, BUT MOST! IT IS UNBELIEVABLE, DIS-"

Romano shrugged, " That is the only time I will agree with that damned potato b*****d. Oh, and tomatoes are better than potatoes, hands down."

After that, everyone shut their mouths and the meeting got back into hand.

America stood up, and finally everyone understood that the meeting wouldn't be about how giant robots can stop global warming. He was wearing a suit. What. The. Heck?

America let out a sigh, out of boredom, tiredness, or just habit; nobody new. "Good evening, my fellow nations. I have gathered you here tonight to discuss the important matter of the recently born 3p nations. As you already are aware of, all of us, the normal and the 2p's, are stuck together in this world, and the 2p nations have minimal, if not none, ability to travel to their place. Many of you have heard of a terrorist, crime, or simply a gangster group, or possibly an association. They haven't been found to work for anybody, and they travel a lot, preferring to stay in the cities, where crime is usual and there won't be too much out of the ordinary."

" As a few of you may ready know," America looked over at Canada, England, and all of the 2p's, "Those are the 3p nations. Their appearance is somewhat unusual, as described by those...surviving witnesses. All of them have a jagged scar running along the length of their bodies. They are half of their 1p version, the other half is 2p. Although, it seems more as if the 2p is eating the 1p, and because of that, many of them have, evil, spilt personality like traits. That part of them has been taking over their so-called 'good side', leading to more crime, theft, and killing sprees. Nobody really, excluding us, knows who they are, but they do know that areas with a past of crime, or crime is currently happening there, are marked with a red circle cut in half by a jagged line. The looks of the symbol is inconsistent, proving it to be done by hand."

Finland slowly raised his hand. "But what is so bad about the circle? It's just spray paint, right?"

America dreaded telling them this part. "Unfortunately, that is not the case. The circle is a deep red when wet, and a dark red-brown when dry. It is the blood of their victims. Those that they have killed, maimed, tortured, and basically ruined their whole lives. And they are coming for us.

That let out a lot of gasps, and Japan started talking. "What do they do to us, America-san? Why is it so bad?"

"They won't give us a quick death. They will hurt us, lie to us, lie to our loved ones, and use us. They will do that until we are too late to know what's coming. And they aren't stopping anytime soon."

Japan nodded. "I see."

Prussia looked up. "So, how in the whole freaking world do we stop them?"

England butted in before America even got the chance to open his mouth." We find them. And fight. And try not to die."

"Brilliant plan. I assure you that it will work."

"Well, if it doesn't, we're in for a hell of a ride."

Romano looked up from his half eaten tomato. "Damn right we are."

All of the others, 1p and 2p, agreed with that statement.

Canada cleared his throat. "Well, if we don't do anything, the world will be destroyed, and there will be nothing we can do about it."

 **A/N**

 **I didn't spend a lot of time editing this; I had to rush to make sure it didn't get posted any later. Anyways, the 3p nations will appear next chapter, which will probably be early because it's SPRING BREAK! And I have to go now, as I'm in desperate need of food. Readers and reviewers are greatly appreciated, though I love reviewers a tad bit more.**

 **Good luck to all of you. You too are in for a hell of a ride.**

 **TheGoddessNelexte**


	6. Dying, Death, Dead

**I decided to do a part narrated by Norway and a part narrated by Canada. Actually, the rest isn't really narrated that much. Depends on how you think of it.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: There** **will** **be character death. A lot of it. I'm sorry. Don't kill me.**

 **ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: Read chapter four** **before this. It will make much more sense.**

 **Ps. Tiom is supposed to be Tiombe-Narsicca aka Belarus**

* * *

Germany surveyed the line-up. Russia was armed with a metal sunflower and a broad sword, America had a musket, England was holding a bayonet, China was carrying an evil panda and a frying pan, Hungary just had a plain old frying pan, Belarus needed nothing but her creepy aura and a dagger, Japan had a katana, and Italy and Romano were holding tomato pistols and normal pistols. The rest of the nations and the 2p's had an assortment of weapons, such as a _really_ thorny rose, some golf-ball like contraption that seemed to emit toxic fumes, and pretty much anything else they could get their hands on. It seemed reasonably good, but how would they really know if they weren't even sure what the threat was?

Well, one thing was definite. Everyone had to stay as far away from their counterpart as possible, not talk to them, look at them, or even think of them. So, naturally, nobody could think of anything except their counterpart.

Then all chaos broke loose. Only one direction was in mind: forward. There were shouts of "Die!" "Let's get 'em!" "Stupid idiots!" "Dammit!" and various amounts of gibberish and cursing.

Even Russia was getting into the spirit. Actually, that wasn't surprising, but whatever. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol! Die, die, and die some more, da?!"

Turns out, the threat was a bunch of teenagers in a nearby park. Go figure. Still, you could never be too prepared.

One of them turned, and sure enough, they had a disgusting scar running the length of their body. "Ah, hello. You must be the others. Too bad for you. My name is Kesler-Aindreas, but people call me Kes." Kes, who they assumed to represent America, gestured to his allies. "And those are my friends. Come along and we'll treat you to breakfast."

Everyone shook their heads, but their stomachs rebelled.

"I thought as much. Follow me."

Everyone followed, including Kes's 'friends', but their instincts were telling them it was a terrible idea.

Well, at least the food was good. That was a plus. But it was a little hard to enjoy, as they were locked in a bunker like room and bear traps were strewn across the floor.

Kes cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce you to my friends." He pointed to each of the 3p nations in turn. "This is C.T., Ash, Cay, Ar, Lars, Emar, Naz, Tared, and Tiom. The rest you will learn soon enough."

There were grunts in response of "Hi" "Hello" "You make good food" and "Are those names nicknames or something?"

The one called Tiom turned towards them and smiled. "Enjoying our hospitality? If you need anything else, just tell us."

Romano scoffed. "You call _this_ hospitality? We are locked down here, forced to eat, and surrounded by a bunch of split personality people! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Bad move, Romano.

All of the 3p's faces turned dark, and they screamed "CHARGE!"

You see, it may not seem that threatening when you're just reading about it. But when it is happening to you, the only thought you have is "Run for your freaking lives, idiots!"

Thankfully nobody noticed them, and if they did, they didn't say anything. Only insane people would be outside at one in the morning. Including themselves.

And then gunshots were fired.

Everyone who was being targeted was climbing trees, lampposts, telephone poles, low stone walls, and basically everything else they could find. A few of them were trying to bury into the asphalt, which wasn't really successful.

Nobody could avoid it, though. As soon as one of the 3p's were shot, another took its place, armed and ready to fight. As soon as somebody on the opposing side was hit, they never got up again. Blood was everywhere, people were tripping over deceased bodies, unusable weapons, and even each other.

Germany heard a squeak from his right side as Italy and Japan were hit with a stray bullet. Italy's last cry of "Felix!" would always stick with him, though. He turned so nobody could see him crying, and when a well-aimed arrow hit his ankle, it was too late. He collapsed, never to see the light of day again.

Nobody could see anything. Their eyes were clotted with blood, fire, and everything else in between. They all stumbled along blindly, wildly swinging their weapons, until they couldn't go any further.

But the worst part was still looming over them like a child's imaginary monster. It was the part when nobody was left, and nobody could stop the 3p's. Nobody.

* * *

Norway ran across the battlefield towards, well, towards anywhere he could get his anger out. His whole family, excluding Iceland, was gone, and so was their represented country. Millions and millions of people were dying because of them.

Iceland crossed his line of sight, and he was pleased there was a pointed destination. Iceland raised his hand in greeting as he stabbed an incoming 3p in the chest. "H-hello. He was trying furiously to hide it, but Norway could see that his eyes were glistening with tears.

Norway placed his hand on the younger nation's shoulder. "For everyone who fought and died, right?"

"Definitely."

Together, they charged into battle, ready to avenge everyone they could.

A cold hand brushed up against Iceland's waist. "You can run, but you can't hide. I'm always haunting you, no matter where you are."

Driven by fear and shock, Iceland scaled a tree and Norway stood as still as a statue, completely paralysed. With inhuman speed, the enemy scaled the tree and scooted closer to Iceland. "Ah, yes. You have caused me much trouble, young one. But for any amount of trouble you cause us, we cause you twice as much. You must be finished."

A forceful shove caused Iceland to loose his balance and fall from the tree at an awkward angle. Iceland, trembling, whispered his last words. "D-do whatever you can...big brother." His world went dark, and he would never wake up.

Norway sobbed over Iceland's body until an arrow hit him right in the heart. Now they were just two corpses among the field of carnage.

* * *

Was it just luck? Or was it something else? Canada and America scurried across the battlefield, and not a single arrow, bullet, knife, or whatever else those 3p's had in stock came flying towards them at the blink of an eye. Everyone else on the Allies, Axis, and Nordics were dead. So why weren't they?

America's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Canada! Look out, there's an arrow coming your way!"

Just in time, Canada jumped out of the way and the arrow barely grazed his shoe. "T-that..was...too...c-close." He shook nervously at the near death encounter, "How's...how's about...w-we...go hide...behind the...bridge?" Canada pointed to a nearby bridge that was unoccupied because of all the commotion.

"Alright," America nodded his head, "Going behind would be better, so there is less of a chance of us getting hit."

You see, it was a little strange America hadn't been targeted, shot, or whatever else you call it yet. He caused this whole damned mess, so it would be likely that those 3p's would have a slight loathing for him. They should have been hunting him out, but it looked like they were taking their time.

Or...or maybe...they weren't. Maybe they thanked him for this...and...and they wanted him to watch so he could suffer as the world ended. He would experience the people's horrified faces as they watched the world they knew being turned to rubble. Buildings would fall, people would die, and the 3p's would keep on marching, and never look back. It was a horrible thought.

"Huh" Canada tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow. "Wait...what is happening? They just looked at us, and now they are headed towards somebody else. We are not that lucky. No freaking way."

America scooted farther away from the bush they were hidden near. "We don't have it. They must want to torture us even more."

Canada could think of a hundred other reasons why, but he didn't tell it for the sake of his brother. The poor thing had already been through so much.

"Yeah, that must be why."

A wicked look in his eyes, the one called Tared popped out from behind them, and cheerfully asked, "Are you having a good time?" Without waiting for a reply, his face lot up as he added, "Well, 'course you are! Who wouldn't have fun!" Tared spread him arms far and wide as he took in the "beautiful" scenery.

Tared forcefully bumped his shoulder against Canada's, "You know you can't trust anyone, eh?" He watched intently as Canada stuttered out a reply, "Of...course." An evil smirk spread its way across his face. This was _not_ Canada. What had Tared done to him?

"Well, that one over there has caused us much trouble. Why don't you finish him?" Tared grinned as he saw his words taking action.

Canada's eyes glazed over. "We-" He shook his head madly to get out of the trance. "Never!"

"In that case, I'll just finish both of you. Doesn't look like your counterparts would care."

Sure enough, the 2p's only struck when the enemy came towards them. Did they enjoy this? Canada knew one thing for sure, though. They were all crazy.

Without warning, Tared started towards them, and the only thoughts that crossed their mind were: "Run" "We're gonna die" and most of all "Why the heck did I do this?!"

And so they did what any slightly logical person would do-run. Run until they couldn't run anymore, and when the heard the metallic screech from behind, fear drove them forward.

Tared nearly caught them multiple times, but they barely escaped by jumping into alleys, bushes, and one time even a river. It wasn't very pleasing. Jumping into a rose bush hurt. A lot. At least it was better than watching each other being tortured slowly and painfully until they died.

"Stop...can't...go...much...longer." panted America.

"Five minute break," Canada glanced warily behind him, "He's catching up fast."

"That'll do."

After the five minutes were up, they trudged along wearily, too tired to even complain.

A voice behind them signalled an approach. "I'm coming!"

Canada shoved America into a sidewalk café, which was, thankfully, deserted.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Tared popped out from behind them. "I have something much worse than killing you."

* * *

"What could be worse than being killed?" Wondered Canada.

Somehow, his question was answered right away. "Here it is!" Tared replied in his usual tone of voice.

The two countries gasped. Before then was the only nation left, 1p and 2p, besides themselves. Taiwan hung limply over a tree branch; she was obviously unconscious.

Canada put two and two together. Tared was holding a spiky metal club. Taiwan was hung up by chain over top of a tree branch. It was clear what was going to happen.

Tared raised the club over his shoulder, and struck Taiwan in one hit.

Canada's eyes were glued to the now deceased nation. She was knocked out in the last minutes of her life, and she hadn't gotten to have a last look at the world, not that anyone would want to in this state. There was only a single positive to the situation- she wouldn't be able to experience the pain. That didn't ease his nerves much, though.

A sudden realization hit him. They were the only ones left, and now the 3p's could run wild. What much could they do?

* * *

 **WWOOOOHOOOO I made it! My personal goal was to make this chapter at least 2000 words. I'm so happy.**

 **Please do not kill me for all the character death,**

 **TheGoddessNelexte**

 **Ps. Happy April Fools Day (or as I call it, day where you play hilarious pranks on innocent people.)**

 **Pps I would have posted this earlier, but I just went to get my ears pierced. It feels weird**!


	7. Look Behind You Pt 1

**WOO YAH! NEW CHAPPIE HERE WE COME! Ugh. I couldn't get this posted earlier because of a geography essay. My life sucks. Oh, and before I forget, shoutout to _Koppyo_. Read ze stories. And while you're at it, please REVIEW! OMIGOD I NEED COOKIES FOR Y'ALL (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

* * *

The world was ending. It was the kind of thing that somebody would push off for years, and it crept behind them when they least expected it. All Canada wanted was the old days (although the 'old days' were only a few days ago). But, alas, that wasn't likely to happen. Now, in a rare time in his own sequestered room, the most Canada could do was listen to his favorite songs on his iPod. Scrolling through the options, he laid his eyes on a new song. Well, he already knew America would be to scared to put a song with the title 'behind'. He knew he shouldn't, but out of curiosity, he clicked on it and muttered, "We'd better not die." The song was a slow, peaceful, yet somewhat haunting melody. The voice was soothing; something was wrong with it. It just wasn't...right.

 _Where ever the river flows_

 _Where ever the wind blows_

 _Where ever the tree grows_

 _We are marching on_

 _However long it's been_

 _However much you've seen_

 _However the people fell_

 _We are coming closer_

 _No matter when the sun rises_

 _And the night falls once again_

 _No matter when the flowers bloom_

 _And the snow melts once again_

 _Maybe you should look behind you?_

Ever so slowly, Canada turned his head behind him. He felt it was wrong, but it was irresistible. His mind was being controlled; he couldn't do anything about it.

His head kept Turing, and then it abruptly stopped. Guess who?

Yep. 3p Canada. That's who.

Canada shivered in fear, and also anticipation. There weren't many people he hated, but he wanted revenge.

Emar flashed him a sly smile. "Hmm. You fell into my little trap. Your brother isn't that far behind." Emar gave him a pitiful look, like he was a kicked puppy or a stray kitten.

Canada attempted to speak normally, but to no avail. "H-he wouldn't...wouldn't...I..." Canada's feelings could be described in two simple words: 'utterly terrified.' And most likely confused

"I know you can't speak. You can join me. We could rule all." He chuckled sadly, as if remembering the old days, "nobody seems to see us. But we can change that." His hand gravitated towards Canada's, as if to make a promise. A promise that would last for eternity. An eternity of death, pain, heartbreak, murder, and everything else in between. Canada had a feeling that the smirk wouldn't be wiped off of Emar's face. This was not a simple matter of hitting him with Hungary's trusty frying pan specifically created for putting a few new bruises on a certain Prussian. This was something more. Everybody got in, but nobody got out.

Canada decided he would be an exception. He knew it wouldn't help, but he palmed a nearby rifle ( hey, the world is ending! That's normal!) and looked Emar in the eye. In one swift move, he shot Emar in the heart, and Emar collapsed.

Satisfied with his work, he brushed his shirt off and sat down. Wait, was that Emar twitching? Ever so slowly, he tiptoed over to Emar and nudged him with his toe. The young Canadian flickered open his eyes and hissed "Finally. It has become true."


	8. Part Two: Look Behind You

**If you don't get sad you have no heart.**

The truth. It was everything, yet it was nothing. It was dark, yet it is light. It is the truth, yet...it is a lie.

But what, you say, is the truth? That, my friend, you are soon to find out.

* * *

America glared half heartedly at the battle plans. God dammit, why did this have to happen? Why did he have to say-

He slapped himself for thinking such irrational thoughts. "No, no, and definitely no!" Said America in an odd voice. "Wait, what is wrong with this? My life is crazy but the people in the map are...moving? I'm pretty sure I'm hallucinating. No, that's real. And...and that means this is happening in real life...and that means that CANADA IS BEING HELD HOSTAGE BY EMAR! Holy s***."

The burger loving nation raced off to save his brother, for they were the only ones left.

* _Time Skip*_

So close. Canada was just one left turn, a couple flights of stairs, and a few doors away. But, well, anything can happen. Especially if you are in a life or death crisis.

The young country rounded the next corner and was face to face with none other than Cay, who was, quite frankly, hard to take seriously; he was often seen to be winking.

"Oh, I was waiting for you. Don't you think we can see that map of yours?"

America stuttered out an answer, "What...is that why I have a moving map?"

"Yes, and I have to deliver some bad news. Hope you enjoy the last few minutes of your life." Cay gave him a knowing smirk. He then abruptly grabbed America by the hair and dragged him off to Canada's room so he could experience a loved one's death...and have them experience their own.

Of course, though, America was sensible enough to see where this was going. Therefore, he did not fight back, yet he wanted nothing other than to do just that.

Upon entering Canada's room, America let out a cry of anguish and pain. "WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?!" he roared, only to be stopped by Emar, who was currently standing in the corner, unnoticed.

Canada looked up, took a deep breath, and said, "America, I have an idea on how this happened. I don't blame you. But, understand if you blame me. I just couldn't watch you die...the pain is intolerable. Even if you get annoying at times, you are still my brother and I couldn't bring myself to do that. I'm sorry." His eyes filled to the brim with tears. America walked over to the chair Canada was tied to and hugged him. He didn't blame his brother...he did blame himself. This whole ordeal was his fault.

Canada gently pushed away America. "Our time is up. I hope you fix this, and that you will lead not a good, but a great life."

"Okay, so we done with the sappy stuff?" Not bothering to answer, Cay untied Canada and dragged him to the floor.

Emar palmed a carving knife and handed it to Cay, who graciously accepted it. Then, Cay enthusiastically grabbed a rope. In a matter of minutes, they had both tied Canada to the wall by the thin yet still sturdy cord.

Then, Cay proceeded on circling Canada, while Emar and America were observing, both with completely opposite expressions on their faces. Quick as an Italian running away from training, he sliced the knife across Canada's foot. Canada winced; he did not cry out in pain. Soon, after a few cuts on his arms, legs, and feet, Cay cut Canada across the throat, sort of in a seesaw-like motion.

America had had enough. All sense in him rushed out of his body as he raced towards Cay. They grappled for what seemed like an eternity, but was really a few seconds, until Can gained the upper hand and was pinning America against the bed. Both 3p's grinned a little too cheerily. Emar cackled, "Yes! More fun for us!" Clearly, he was not the leader, but he gave Cay a glance of approval.

Out of nowhere, Cay grabbed an old, dull knife, one that would hurt. A lot. Cay pointed it at America and snapped, "You or him."

Before America could even open his mouth, Canada whispered "Me." The knife left by his side was raised over his heart; it began its descent.

* * *

 **I'm sorry. If you don't like this just**

 **A. Don't read**

 **B. Don't leave unkind reviews.**

 **Note: This isn't America x Canada. I ship AusHun, LeitBel, sorta RusAme, and Grumpy Cat/ Little Bub.**

 **Random short story that makes absolutely no sense yet it is true: I was looking at nail polish color names while I was waiting to get my ears pierced and one was called "Pineapples have feelings too."**

 **Yes, this was actually posted late at night on Firday. NO LATE CHAPPIE THIS TIME.**

 **TheGoddessNelexte (or whatever you want go call me)**


	9. One Chance Or You Die

**Well, guys! Guess what? I accidentally deleted Part 1 of Look Behind You, so don't expect any mistakes to be fixed.**

 **The 3p's have officially been declared reverse tsunderes. Review and you will not have them and my devil pandas break into your house.**

 **And yes, I censored the cussing in a different way.**

* * *

Light reflecting against the sturdy blade, Canada slowly drove the knife towards his heart. What use was he? He had been considering suicide for quite a long time. All he was was nothing. Nobody saw him. He was invisible.

But, as oblivious as he was, America wasn't going to let that happen that easily. He easily sidestepped Cay and smacked the knife out of Canada's hand; it was only a few centimeters above his heart. The light reflecting from the blade flickered as it changed direction...right into a _very_ angry Emar. His eyes narrowed into red slits as he did the most disturbing yet most intriguing thing known to mankind. Except for the fact that nobody had ever seen it before.

Advancing slowly on America and Canada, Emar gradually started to undergo a transformation that would stick in your head forever. It seemed put the two non-evil nations into a trance, until they mentally face palmed themselves to snap out of it...what they saw was so horrible no words could be used to describe it.

Emar's eyes narrowed into red slits until they disappeared into his skin, leaving two black marks. His dark side surrounded the rest of him in a thick black aura they had the rest of them coughing up a fit. When they smoke cleared, they were greeted by a ghost, a ghost that had forgotten his past and didn't give a s*** about his future. A bidding look crept towards Emar's face as a lightbulb went off in his head.

"You know, I have a great idea. I call it 'One Chance Or You Die!" Spreading his arms enthusiastically, he grinned as if he were some sort of game show host. A very creepy one, for that matter. "My contestants are...Matthew Williams and Alfred F. Jones."

"Well, before you play, maybe you should know the rules. Play by the rules, isn't that right? No...? Oh, well. So, anyways, the rules are as follows. One: The objective of the game is to get out of the...ah, let's say 'heavily' guarded house without facing the consequences. If you fail, you will be killed. Have fun! Saynora, idiots!" And with a poof of mist, with of them disappeared, leaving America and Canada to their own wits.

America stared, dumbfounded, at what used to be an empty space, yet now it was some godforsaken wall embedded with spikes. "...Uhhh..." for once, he was a loss for words. Freaking America had no goddamn idea. Go figure.

"Say," Said Canada. "I h-have an i-idea. Maybe w-we could look for clues on h-how to get out? I'm not sure..."

"Good idea, but do you think they would've made it that easy?"

"No."

All of a sudden, America remembered something. He hadn't sleep at all _for four straight days_. Not even a few mere hours. While he began to perceive the idea, he started to doze off and dreams took hold of him once again.

** _Flashback/ dream thing begins**_

 _America was currently living in what they called a 'hotel', but he called a 'mess that no one gives a flying fish about.' Good thing it was only for a few days. "Well," He mused, "I'd better get going. Not that I want to." Stepping into his car and locking the doors, America drove off to the most boring place in the world- literally._

 _"Aww man, I forgot my lunch." Luckily for him, there was a fast food restaurant only a few blocks away. He was just about to speed over there and buy a burger when a firm hand grabbed his shoulder. "Going somewhere, da? You just arrived."_

 _America stuttered out a reply. Holy crap, this guy gave him the shivers. "Y-yeah...I t-thought I forgot something...b-but it isn't i-important."_

 _"Da, that is okay." Hoping that a miracle would happen, he closed his eyes shut and wished hard. In fact, a miracle really did happen. One by the name of Kiku Honda, or Japan if you'd rather._

 _"Saved by Japan." America silently chuckled to himself._

 _Japan stared at him before deciding to attempt a nice, easy greeting. "Herro. How was your day?"_

 _"Dude! I haven't seen you for months!" America then proceeded to glomp Japan, whom was muttering. "Please stop." Over and and over again under his breath._

 _After what seemed to be a decade but was only a few hours, America let go of Japan._

 _"Well, dude! Whatcha waiting for!" Japan was then dragged by his left hand towards the meeting room_

 _(Time skip of about two minutes)_

 _"Hey, everyone!" America pulled Japan into the meeting room and shoved him into the limelight. "Japan is back from that whatever-you-call-it convention thingy!"_

 _"Its carred anime."_

 _In the span of a few seconds Japan was bombarded by a fangirling Hungary. "Squee! Was there Yaoi? New pairings? OTP'S? DID YOU STALK PEOPLE AND GET AWESOME PICTURES?!" Everybody froze at that last sentence. Hungary's camera was not to be messed with._

 _Japan reached for the camera in his pocket and showed Hungary all the pictures. Both of them were smiling, squealing, and nosebleeding throughout the whole meeting. Even when France came up behind them and cackled "Ohonhonhon~" right in their ears._

 _**Flashback dream thing is over**_

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." Canada slapped America's face in an attempt to wake him up.

"Gahhhh! What the hell was that for?"

"You passed out for five hours."

Upon hearing this news, America launched himself off the floor, promptly falling of his face. "Well why-"

"Don't you know what this means." Canada was hyperventilating like crazy. Oh f***, was he having and anxiety attack? "W-we have to get out...i-in one hour..."

"Oh. Do you have a plan?"

"Believe so."

Resting in America's eyes was a flicker of hope for a new life born- but also an old one brought back.

America grinned like his old self. "So, what's the brilliant idea?"

"It's a idea. I don't know if you could call it _brilliant_." Light streaming from the large, yet claustrophobic, glass panels on the wall flew against the room before waltzing back into the shadows. "First of all, I found something out. On the side of the walls, there are cracks. I'm pretty sure they mean something."

The other blonde stared at him quizzically. "Why?"

"Because the cracks all have a partner somewhere in the room."

"So, anyways," Canada's voice held a monotonous tone, like all the life was sucked out of it and left nothing but a gray, empty space. "The symbols all have partners. They all mean something, 'cause they are actually pictures. Animals and whatnot. But anyways, those little symbols can help us in two ways. First, there may be a message we can decode from them. Second, they let us see into the outside world."

America set his gaze on Canada. "And how, if I may ask, do we do that?"

"Hold on, Sherlock. Learn something people call patience."

"But I wanna know now!" He whined

Canada rolled his eyes at his immaculate brother. "Fine. I'll tell. It's a three step plan. Step one- Cover the cameras in duct tape so they can't see us. Step two- Look everywhere. Clues may be where we least expect them to be. Step three- Find a way out."

"Here's a deal. We try the plan, it works, we don't die, I give you pancakes. Simple." Said America

"Deal." After all, who could say no to pancakes?

"Going somewhere?" Materializing out of thin air was not only one, not only two, but all of the 3p's arranged in a triangular formation. Right in front of America and Canada.

Lars glared at them through his behead hair and scoffed. "You should be ashamed. Running away like that? Absolutely rude. _I_ didn't even get to introduce myself. Hmphh." Nobody paid him any attention, yet he kept rambling on.

"Yeah, well, whatever," Cay made a waving gesture towards Lars, "Don't mind him."

"Oh, will you all shut the f***ing h*** up!" Emar butted in before Cay could make an oh-so-smart speech about how annoying Lars was. And by speech I mean random-and-very-boring-cluster-of-words-that-lasts-forever.

America and Canada alike were utterly bewildered. Eyes flickering back and forth between the enemy and their escape plan, they wasted about three-point-five seconds. And then, all chaos broke loose

"GET THEM!" Could be heard ringing all throughout the mansion 3p's were lurking in every corner; they couldn't be escaped. But with some quick thinking and a tad of luck, America and Canada managed to get out of the house. By jumping out a two story window. Onto a rose bush. What was with jumping on all these rose bushes? Who knows...

Learning from their previous mistakes, America and Canada did what any slightly sane person would do. Run. Run and when you don't want to run, then run some more. Their feet trudged on and on, feet hitting the hard road at a steady beat.

 _Ow! Why does it hurt so much? My feet shouldn't hurt so much. Ow, ow ow!_ Canada thought to himself as his feet struck alternately struck the ground. Huh? Why the h*** were his feet red. And, for that matter, how was he even able to see his feet? Oh, no. He was running on rock hard pavement without shoes or even socks on. It couldn't get worse.

Just because fate loves to mess with us, it did get worse. Much, much worse. "Owww, owww, owww!" Canada keeled over on the spot. America rushed over with a horrified look on his face; before him was a barefooted Canada with a dirty screw sticking out of his left foot. To make it even worse, his eyes started watering. Within seconds, he was passed out beside Canada, completely vulnerable.

 _(Another dreamish thingy)_

 _America's eyes slowly fluttered open as he took in his surroundings. "Where am I? Oh, yeah I'm at the hotel. Man, I stay in a LOT o' these."_

 _When he was fully acquainted with the dark surroundings, he discovered that he was in a dark but intricately decorated room. "Where is the light switch. Here it-..."_

 _His mouth slowly fell open. This was no hotel. The extravagant room was clad in creamy brown walls, ornate royal blue curtains, neatly made king sized bed gilded in gold, and a huge walk in closet. It wasn't his style, but who could complain._

 _"Dammit, I should get some grub. I'm starving." He ran down the stairs like it was his own house. When his feet hit the hardwood floor, his stomach and nose dragged him towards the kitchen. A kitchen with food. Because, well, a kitchen without food isn't a kitchen. His hand subconsciously opened the door. He gasped, for he was greeted by none other than China and Italy. "W-wait..I thought you were gone!"_

 _Italy held up his sauce covered hands. Looks like he forgot what a fork was. "Ve~ we are-a fine, you-a were in the hospital in a coma!"_

 _"Ai ya, it was scary, aru." China hesitated slightly before adding on to Italy's comment._

 _"So, why are we here?" America spoke. A chorus of voices entered the room. "WELCOME BACK!" He was bombarded by hug attacks from every corner. "Whoa. Chill down. I'm getting suffocated." With a few seconds to spare, they unwilling dragged themselves off of him and sat down in various places around the kitchen._

 _Right off the bat, Poland started babbling away. "I, like, just got a super cute pink dress. And then I, like, got a skirt...And, like, then I..."_

 _"Dinner is served, aru!" That cry of delight was exactly what everybody needed. They all shot up and raced towards the kitchen, plopping down on strategically placed seats and tables._

 _China ambled towards them, carrying huge platters of fried rice and other delicacies. Italy was right behind him, but his food was Italian. "Ve~ hope you-a like it!"_

 _Eyes closed in a tranquil manner, America raised the first bite of food to his mouth. His mouth clamped down on the fork; his sky blue orbs opened into the real world once again._

 _(End of le dream of dreamyness)_

"Augghhh!" America shot up so fast that his head his Canada's ear. "Where is the fries rice? I just had some two minutes ago...aw dammit was that a dream?!"

Canada studied his face, as if he was looking for something. "I got some shoes. And I made a little diversion involving water guns, a rotten banana...ah, that's not important. The important thing is that we are in a closed restaurant. Which means I can cook. Which means I can eat. And so can you."

America's eyes glazed over as he slowly made his way to his beloved hamburger. He hadn't had one of these in so long. "F*** it, this is so damn goooood." He moaned. In another two bites, he devoured the burger and downed a large soda. Yeah, that hit the spot. He would've had more but he didn't want to risk getting sick.

"Aren't you gonna have some?"

"No, I already ate." Canada was sitting in the corner, reading a magazine with a dazed expression on his face.

Out of the blue, Lars strolled in and grinned like the devil. "Oh, I just wanted to get some food, and lookie here what I found. Score."

Without a word, Canada ushered America out the door (Lars wasn't looking, of course). Once again, they started their trek to the wonderful destination of absolutely nowhere.

After roughly thirty minutes of running, they came across a house. And right in the driveway was a car. He contemplated using it as a getaway, but decided not to risk it.

"Hi!" Lars popped out of the bush they were passing at the moment. "I found you!"

Within two seconds, America's plan formed a three word plan: Just Run Away. Only there was a slight problem. Lars was blocking their only exit, and he moved whenever they looked for a new one.

"I know you are wondering what I gathered you here for! Well, to tell the truth, I made my little game a bit harder." Lars shooed them off; they ambled down the road as of nothing happened. Except for the fact that in just a few seconds, a knife came flying straight towards them. With a sudden gust of wind and a little burst of luck, the knife changed course and barely grazed them.

They weren't as lucky the next time, though. A perfectly aimed knife winked at them as it buried itself into America's back, until the hilt of the knife was the only thing visible to the naked eye.

* * *

 **Yeah, this technically is on Sunday, but super early.**

 **I'm soooo sorry I didn't get this posted last week. I was busy.**

 **Meow =^·^=**

 **TheGoddessNelexte**


	10. Break

I will be pausing this story for a while. Just wanted to let you know.


	11. Light It Up, Burn It Down

**I had absolutely no idea what to do until now.**

At that very moment, America made a surprising discovery: Getting a knife impaled in your back hurt. A lot.

"A-america!" Canada cried out before rushing to his side. "What happened?! I have to get you to the hospital!" And with that, Canada slung a half conscious America over his shoulder and started to walk towards the nearest bus stop.

 _Time Skip. It's just walking, for God's sake_

About thirty minutes later, Canada collapsed like a rag on the bench on the bus stop. Pain shot all throughout his body as he sprawled out on the bench. A loud, rumbling noise interrupted him and America alike. "F***! Damn you bus..." Canada shot up and sure enough, a bus was parked right in front of them.

"Do ya wanna get on mister?" A pudgy guy with balding hair was behind the wheel. He gave them a crooked grin.

"Yes. Thank you very much?" Canada questioned, rather than stated, before dragging America onto the bus.

"Oh, ya going to the doctor?" The driver eyed the knife wound, as if seeing it for the very first time. "Looks like you got into quite a scuffle there." Without any warning, he slammed on the brakes, headed towards the hospital.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" America woke up pretty fast, being a person that got carsick very quickly. "Slow the h*** down, dude!"

"Oop, sorry mister." The driver slowed down a good amount, and with a couple of minutes, they were in front of the hospital.

Canada ran into the building, but not before throwing the driver a couple of spare dollars, which landed on the steps right outside the bus.

"WE HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM SO GET YOUR I'M-NOT-GONNA-SAY-IT-'CAUSE-THERE-ARE-PROBABLY-LITTLE-KIDS OVER HERE!" American hollered as Canada half dragged, half carried him into the lobby (is that what they call it? Last time I was there I was pretty much drunk on medicine...long story)

"Hello miss, may you please help my...friend. H-he is hurt." Canada slowly turned America around, and the receptionist's eyes widened at the sight.

"Dr. Ross! We have an emergency!" The lady, whose nametag read Veronica, called a nearby doctor over as if nothing happened.

"Yes..." His face paled, turning as white as the finely painted walls. Without warning, he whipped out a nearby wheelchair and hastily shoved the America onto it.

In a matter of minutes, they had arrived at the office. "Okay." Dr. Ross's voice held a gentle tone, yet had some authority sneaking out a some points. Just your average doctor. "This will hurt, but if you don't let me it won't help." He gestured to Canada. "You can turn around."

"No, I-I'm fine."

"Well then. On three, two, one..." He plunged a HUGE needle straight into America's skin. The pain was shooting all around him for a fraction of a second, but then it abruptly stopped and went back down to a dull throb.

America intently watched a random show on the tv, commenting on everything he saw (I'm just making this show up). "Jean and Max should totally get together. So cute!"

After watching about ten more thirty minute long episodes, Dr. Ross said "Okay. How do you like it?"

America looked at his back, which had a odd looking half-body cast he couldn't see. "The f***..."

Canada busted into the standard white painted room. Exhaustion laced through him and he collapsed onto America's hospital bed. Thankfully for him, Dr. Ross was walking out of the door to treat another patient.

"Whoa, dude. You okay?" America looked at his brother with a mix of worry and confusion.

"Y-yes...I...found...something...important." Canada was panting so hard that he almost passed out on America's bed (HOSPITAL bed. Not that).

"What is it?"

Canada replied by handing America an article by the title of " Large Plague Kills Most of the World's Citizens"

Below the title were the words "A massive wipe out has quickly killed every single person in the world, minus those living in America and Canada. Experts aren't sure why, but a one country after another would wipe out completely and leave no trace of human life inhabiting them. Not a single person, living or dead, knows how more than half the world suddenly dies. A few explanations, such as an unknown and unheard of illness has been going around and chose to strike at that time. Whatever the case, the human race is hanging on the ragged edge of destruction..."

"THE ACTUAL...Damn it there's a little kid next door."

"You just did."

"Did what dude?"

"..."

America latched into Canada's arm and dragged him down to receptionist's desk. "Hello. Why have you come?"

America sat down on the chair as Canada answered "We want to check my brother Alfred out of the hospital, please." And filled out a few forms.

America started intently as Canada sign a few things, signed a few more things, a d even wrote some things (he didn't know what) down. Just as he was about to lose it, Canada strolled over, and they wasted no time getting the heck out of that door.

 _Time skip brought to you by CHBIROMANO dun dun duuuuun~_

"So, what now?" America stared at Canada intently as they snuck through the woods, completely aware of their surroundings."

"W-well, you don't have a lot of time to heal, so we h-have to break into England's house and use his potions." Canada looked genuinely worried himself, which wasn't very hard to believe, considering the circumstances.

"Ummmmm...Canadia? Do you have any f***ing idea where we are?" (The truth is finally revealed)

"We just crossed into the 3p world. Be prepared. Anything could happen."

"Like this!" C.T. swung out from one of the lower boughs of the nearby tree. Holding a match, he maliciously grinned and flipped the switch.

 **Ok, I feel so bad. I have a crazy life, and I will admit I kinda forgot...but I'm back now, so yay for that!**

 **I have nothing else to do, so here you go~**

 **NEE NEE PAPPA WAIN O CHOUDAI NEE NEE MAMMA NEE NEE MAMMA MUKASHI NI TABETA BORONEEZE NO ANI AJI GA WASURE RARENAINDA MARUKAITE CHIKYUU MARUKAITE CHIKYUU MARUKAITE CHIKYUU BOKU HETALIA AHHH HITOFUDE DE MIERU SUBARASII SEKAI NAGAGUTSU DE KANPAI DA HETALIA** ~


	12. IMPORTANT

**Hello there! I know I have been very inactive, but that is because the only reason I use Fanfiction is to talk to friends. This story will be COMPLETELY rewritten on my DA drawacircle4theworld. Yes, the 3p's will be there and America and Canada will be the main characters.**

 **If you have made it this far, I'm sorry that you will have to start over.**

 **Peace out,**

 **TGN**


End file.
